Melodies of Life
by Llillandrill
Summary: L'Etherion est sur le point de tout détruire, Natsu est mort durant le précédent combat. Erza fait maintenant face à Jellal, en proie à de nombreux mauvais souvenirs... Mais la fin sera-t-elle la même encore une fois ? Erza x Jellal Une petite song-fic sur Melodies of Life, le thème chanté de Final Fantasy IX !


Hello tout le monde !

Voilà un vieux One-Shot que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps ( et je poste doucement sur ce site) en mode « dépressive ».

C'est une song-fic sur Melodies of Life, le thème chanté de Final Fantasy IX .

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

OoOoO

**Melodies of Life **

Elle lui faisait face. Belle et pleine de sang, sa longue épée si semblable aux armes des temps passés dans ses mains. Ses mains si douces qu'il avait si longtemps touchées, caressées.

Toute cette enfance, cette innocence sacrifiée pour un seul but : le pouvoir, la vengeance.

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark_

Abandonnée dans les ténèbres j'ai recherché pendant longtemps

Elle le fixait intensément : ses longs cheveux rouges lui cachaient la vue. Ses cheveux qui lui avaient valu son nom, ce nom qu'il lui avait donné : Scarlet, écarlate, comme le sang qui bouillait en elle, ce sang qu'elle rêvait de lui donner, comme tout le reste de son corps. Comme ses joues rougies par l'effort, par le manque de souffle.

Elle avait failli le tuer, encore. Mais elle n'avait pas pu.

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

Les traces de l'amour que tu as laissé au fond de mon triste cœur

Car elle l'aimait. Oh oui elle l'aimait. Depuis longtemps, et de nombreux souvenirs remontaient en elle, quand elle regardait ce visage, cette peau trop pâle, son corps musclé par l'entraînement, ses mains calleuses, ses cheveux bleus, pareils à l'océan, ses yeux onyx, qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être transpercée, mise à nu….

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
Melodies of life - loves lost refrain_

Pour essayer de le ressusciter à l'aide les morceaux que j'ai récupéré  
Les mélodies de la vie, le refrain de notre amour perdu

Ses souvenirs, leur enfance perdue, envolée, maudite…Et ce qu'il était devenu : cet être sanguinaire, cruel, qui n'hésitait pas à tuer…et à oublier tout lien avec elle… Aucune différence avec ce qu'elle avait connu. Mais peut être qu'au fond. ?

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold_

Nos chemins se sont miraculeusement croisés  
On s'est rencontré on a ri, on a vite accroché et puis on s'est quittés  
Et qui entendra les échos des histoires jamais racontées ? Laisse les résonner fort jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent

Mais elle était là, face à lui. Natsu était mort durant le précédent combat. Il était mort pour la protéger, et son corps gisait sur les restes de « La tour du paradis », celle qui pourtant avait fait de sa vie un enfer…

Et dire que son temps lui était compté, que l'Etherion se chargeait lentement au dessus de leurs deux têtes Bientôt, ils ne seraient plus…

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_

Dans mes plus chers souvenirs, je te vois me rejoindre  
Maintenant que tu es parti, j'espère encore que tu m'appelleras un jour

« Jellal ! »

Sa voix avait résonné à l'identique d'un glas, annonçant le sort funeste qui les attendaient.

« Jellal ! Ecoutes moi ! Tu sais très bien que ça ne marchera jamais, cette tour n'est qu'une illusion ! Ca ne marchera jamais tu m'entends ! Jamais ! »

Elle continuait, continuait à développer son flot de paroles à présent inutile, car le mal était fait…

« Où est donc passé le Jellal que j'ai connu ? » demanda-t-elle avec désespoir en se laissant glisser au sol, ses mains ratissant la couche de glace qui recouvrait l'île.

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes, on and on  
Melodies of Life  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond_

Une voix du passé, se joint à la notre  
Superposant les couches de l'harmonie  
Et c'est ainsi que ça continue encore et encore  
Les mélodies de la vie  
Jusqu'au ciel et même au delà des oiseaux qui volent  
Pour toujours et même après

« Jellal… »

Dans un dernier effort, la reine des fées avait tenté de le ramener à la raison l'être qu'elle considérait comme le plus cher au monde, son meilleur ami, et même plus…Et elle ne s'était même pas aperçu que son ennemi se rapprochait avec la lenteur venimeuse d'un serpent.

« Erza… »

Une voix suave, coulante comme du miel avait murmuré près de son oreille, un murmure sensuel, agréable malgré la situation.

« Erza Scarlet…Tu as l'interdiction formelle de pleurer…

-Pourquoi ? De toute façon tout est fini…

-Non, parce que je suis là…Et que je t'aime…souffla-t-il en attirant les épaules de la jeune femme a lui pour l'enlacer.

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky_

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings_

Regarde cet oiseau qui vole au loin  
Et qui glisse jusqu'à l'ombre des nuages dans le ciel  
C'est sur ses ailes que j'ai déposé mes rêves et souvenirs  
Laisse les y et tu verras ce qu'il adviendra demain

Et elle ne comprenait plus rien…L'instant d'avant il voulait sa peau, et maintenant, il la tenait dans ses bras, et elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'agréable s'écraser sur ses lèvres. Et dans son corps elle eut l'impression de ressentir mille sensations différentes : celle d'être aimée, le plaisir, l'amour, mais aussi le chagrin, la douleur, le désespoir…et l'impression d'une longue attente qui prend fin. L'attente des sentiments qui éclosent enfin. L'attente de la douceur d'être aimée. Ce sentiment que quelque chose qui a été attendu est enfin arrivé.

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us closer and now leaves me behind?_  
Dans tes plus chers souvenirs, te rappelles tu m'avoir aimée ?  
Est-ce que c'est le destin qui nous a rapproché ainsi et qui à présent m'abandonne ?

« Je t'aime Erza, et je ne veux plus te voir pleurer…, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche, et je t'aime depuis longtemps, depuis la période où nous construisions cette fichue tour. Et…

Il fut coupé par la bouche d'Erza qui prit possession de la sienne, en un baiser infiniment doux, mouillé de larmes et imprégné de désespoir.

-Tais-toi, murmura-t-elle, l'Etherion va s'écraser, nous allons mourir, alors ne me prives pas de mes derniers instants… »

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes, on and on  
Melodies of life  
To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on_

Une voix du passé, se joignant à la notre  
Superposant les couches de l'harmonie  
Et c'est ainsi que ça continue encore et encore  
Les mélodies de la vie  
Jusqu'au ciel et même au delà des oiseaux qui volent  
Pour toujours et même après

Et le mage se laissa faire, il laissa Titania dévorer ses lèvres, laisser aller ses mains dans son dos, sur son torse, et elle le laissa humer l'odeur de ses cheveux, caresser son dos, la courbe de ses hanches, ses cuisses. Avec une infinie délicatesse, il la renversa sur le cos, la dominant de sa hauteur. Toujours avec douceur, il l'embrassa, introduisant cette fois-ci sa langue dans la bouche de la belle rousse. Pour toute réponse, celle-ci, de plus en plus réceptive, crocheta ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

Et c'est avec lenteur, sensualité qu'il défit le bandage que constituait le haut de sa victime consentante, tandis qu'elle faisait glisser les manches de son long manteau, dévoilant son torse ferme et musclé.

Ils restèrent encore un certain temps à s'embrasser, à se toucher, aussi nus que des vers.

Les gestes de Jellal se faisaient de plus en plus empressés, sensuels, il laissait ses mains aller et venir sur le corps de la reine des fées, comme un musicien sur son piano.

Et elle le laissait faire, elle profitait de chaque contact, de chaque geste, sachant que n'importe lequel pouvait être le dernier…

_If I should leave this lonely world behind  
Your voice will still remember our melody  
Now I know we'll carry on_

Si je devais quitter ce triste monde  
Ta voix me rappellera toujours notre mélodie  
Maintenant je sais que nous continuerons chacun de notre coté

Soudain, comme un clocher sonnant l'Angélus, l'Etherion explosa. La tour vola en éclats, laissant pleuvoir des blocs de roche noire, qui détruisaient la faible couche de glace de l'île, sublimant la peau des amants de milliers de petits flocons. Et tandis que l'enfer prenait possession du paysage, les deux amants s'unissaient, s'aimaient, résolus par leur triste sort, à l'identique d'Adam et Eve quand ils furent chassés du paradis…

Et c'est ainsi que sombrèrent Titania, la Reine des fées, et Jellal, le fou qui pensait pouvoir ressusciter le coeur de la magie noire.

Ils finirent ainsi, ensevelis sous les pierres de leur propre édifice, enlacés dans une dernière étreinte, celle qui scella leur amour éternel…

_Melodies of Life  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts,_

_As long as we remember_

Les mélodies de la vie  
Tournoient et grandissent au plus profond de notre coeur  
Aussi longtemps que l'on s'en souviendra

OoOoO

Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^


End file.
